


can't get enough

by cutepoison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, F/M, Implied Bellatrix/Voldemort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Torture, Torture, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/pseuds/cutepoison
Summary: She can give, but she prefers to endure.





	can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



Bellatrix was not a gentle woman. She had rough edges and calloused hands. Her mouth was sharp, her wit fiercer. Any ounce of innocence had been wiped clean long, long ago, and all that was left was exactly what she wanted to be; hard, brutal, unforgiving.

Being at someone else’s disposal, though, a _certain_ someone else’s, was just as satisfying, if not more so. Taking what he gave her, treating her like nothing more than a useless play toy, one he could tease, touch, cut, and torture... Well. It was addicting.

Even when she was screaming in pain, begging for it to stop, the wetness between her thighs continued, dripping down, down, down until she was a debauched and incoherent mess.

The binds pulled taut around her wrists, ankles chaffing with the grittiness of the rope. Her back arching away or into the abuse, she’s not sure, but when the blood seeps from wounds, both crucio’d and cut into her skin by hand, she can’t think to do anything else other than let a long, never ending string of _please_ ’s pass her bruised and bitten lips.

 _Please stop_ or _Please more_ , she’s not sure, but it doesn’t necessarily matter when she’s coming apart, an earsplitting scream falling from her mouth parted in an ‘O’.


End file.
